1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coin toy. More particularly, the invention relates to a toy which provides kinetic motion to a coin being deposited in a uniquely characteristic bank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, many coin toys have been developed which kinetically move a deposited coin from a first position to a second position. Generally, the second position is a storage box which serves as a savings bank. In the prior art, the kinetic action is generally derived from a power source such as an electric motor driven by a battery source, a mechanical motor driven by a wind-up spring mechanism or a gravity system.